teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydney
Sydney is a supporting character in Season 4 and Season 5 of Teen Wolf. She was first introduced in the fourth season episode Weaponized as a Beacon Hills High School student in the same graduating class as Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate, and is now a senior preparing to graduate and go to college. She has also been shown to be friends with Mason Hewitt and Hayden Romero, and was formerly a friend of Violet as well. Early Life Not much is known about Sydney's life prior to her introduction in the series, but she has implied that her family is struggling financially, which is why she has been so driven to get academic scholarships to help her go to college. When she was a freshman in high school, she was diagnosed with stress-induced hair loss and underwent various treatments to try and reverse it, including medication, acupuncture, and hypnosis, none of which seemed to work. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 4= In Weaponized, Sydney made her first appearance when she, along with the other juniors, took the PSATs at Beacon Hills High School on a Saturday morning. Sydney was visibly nervous prior to the start of the test, and shortly after the testing began, she became woozy and fainted, causing her to fall out of her seat and onto the floor. Natalie Martin, one of the proctors, rushed over to help her and asked her if she was okay, but Sydney insisted that she just got dizzy for a moment. It was then that Natalie noticed that Sydney had a swollen, painful looking rash developing on her wrist, and when she asked her how long she had had it, Sydney looked confused and said she didn't know. After Natalie found Coach Finstock, who was meant to be the second proctor for the exam, passed out on his desk with a large, weeping rash covering his entire back, she realized that a viral outbreak was occurring in the school and called the Center for Disease Control to come check it out. The CDC was concerned enough that they immediately called for a quarantine of the school, and Sydney and the other students who were beginning to show symptoms of the yet-unknown virus were taken into cubicles to keep them away from those who were believed to be unexposed. Sometime later, Scott McCall came into Sydney's cubicle to talk to Natalie about what was going on, and after getting answers, Natalie left to check on the other students. Scott noticed how nervous she looked and assured her that she would be okay, but Sydney explained that she wasn't worried about her illness, she was worried about the PSATs-- since it is the qualifying exam for the National Merit Scholarship, her chances of being able to afford to go to college are dependent on her score, and she was concerned the exam being cancelled would ruin her plan. However, Scott insisted that they would allow her to retake the test before he left to find the rest of his friends, leaving Sydney to rest while the CDC figured out what virus they were dealing with. It was eventually revealed that the virus was created by an assassin known as The Chemist, who purposely infected everyone with his modified canine distemper virus in order to kill Scott, Kira Yukimura, and Malia Tate, as together, they were worth a whopping $35 million on the Deadpool. Since the disease was created to specifically target canine shapeshifters like Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and Kitsune, The Chemist engineered the virus to only temporarily sicken humans, allowing the human students like Sydney who were exposed to recover from the disease within a day. As soon as Sydney awoke to find that her rash had healed, she excitedly asked Natalie if she could take the PSATs again. |-|Season 5A= In Parasomnia, Sydney was seen sitting next to Lydia Martin in Mrs. Finch's AP Biology class and seemed just as surprised as Lydia and Kira Yukimura to see that Scott's grades had improved enough to allow him to take the high-level class. She continued to attend class with the three of them, and in Dreamcatchers, she looked both impressed and proud to see that Scott had gotten an 86% on the entrance exam for the class to determine what the students already knew prior to starting the course. In Required Reading, Sydney elected to sit next to someone else in class while Lydia sat on a bench behind her. Lydia and Theo Raeken, who were both on the look-out for new Chimeras after all of the events that had occurred so far this year, noticed that Sydney was anxiously scratching at her head. Suddenly, when a thick lock of hair completely fell out into Sydney's hand, she became so upset that she grabbed the drop form that she had been debating to turn in and slammed it onto Mrs. Finch's desk before heading toward the door. When Mrs. Finch stated, "Wise decision, Sydney" in a rude tone of voice, Sydney began to cry and rushed out into the hallway. Lydia, feeling terrible for her, got up to follow her, and though the teacher tried to tell her that Sydney's actions were "for the best," Lydia simply rolled her eyes before leaving to find her. Lydia eventually caught up with her in the guidance office, where Sydney tearfully explained that she was just waiting to talk to Lydia's mother, Natalie Martin, who was the new guidance counselor. Lydia could tell that Sydney was upset and asked her if she was okay, but Sydney, visibly embarrassed, just held out her hand, which held the lock of hair that had fallen out, and asked, "Does this look okay?" When Lydia asked how long it had been happening, Sydney admitted that it had been three years, during which time she had tried various medications, acupuncture, hypnosis, and more, and that nothing worked. Lydia, trying to make her feel better, asked if she had tried not taking all of the hardest classes at school, which got a laugh out of Sydney, before offering to help her cover up the bald spot so it wasn't noticeable. However, when Sydney sighed and lifted up the front of her hair, Lydia (who had read Gabriel Valack's book The Dread Doctors in an attempt to reveal any memories of experimentation that the Dread Doctors may have erased) glanced at the small bald spot behind Sydney's left ear and gasped, accidentally triggering a repressed memory that was brought back by the book that involved her grandmother, Lorraine Martin, and the hole she drilled behind her own left ear while she was at Eichen House. Lydia briefly hallucinated that Sydney had the same hole drilled behind her ear before she went into a trance and fell backward onto the floor. Sydney then ran out into the hall and looked until she found Natalie and brought her into the guidance office to check on Lydia. |-|Season 5B= In A Credible Threat, Sydney attended the charity lacrosse match between Beacon Hills High School and Devenford Prep with Hayden Romero, with whom she sat in the bleachers with a sign to cheer on Hayden's boyfriend Liam Dunbar. At one point, she was briefly suspected as being the newly-resurrected Beast of Gevaudan by Stiles Stilinski when he walked under the bleachers and noticed that she was wearing Chuck Taylor high-tops in a similar size to those worn by the host of the Beast. He tried to check the soles to see if they had Jordan Parrish's blood on them, which would confirm that she was the Beast who had recently fought against him, but Sydney, not knowing what was going on, inadvertently kicked Stiles in the head, forcing him to get ice to soothe the bruise. At the end of the game, Malia Tate's plan to cut the cords to the news broadcast vans to prevent their frequencies from drawing the Beast to the game and putting everyone there in danger backfired, causing an extremely loud and high-pitched sound frequency to go off, forcing Sydney, Hayden, and the rest of the crowd to cover their ears. Once it as over, Sydney looked confused and asked Hayden what that sound was, but Hayden only frowned and replied that it wasn't anything good. In Maid of Gévaudan, Sydney was among the dozens of students who rushed into the high school to seek safety after the Beast showed up at the game and began to attack anyone it came upon. She was later found in the school's library by Scott McCall when he was looking for the Beast, and after he heard the creature approaching, he quietly instructed Sydney and the others to go up onto the second level of the library so they wouldn't get hurt. Sydney, looking terrified, did as she was told and rushed upstairs, eventually hiding behind a row of bookshelves. From her hiding spot, she watched in fear as Scott, partially transformed into his Werewolf form, fought the Beast in a bloody showdown. He was eventually joined by his Beta Werewolf, Liam Dunbar, the Werecoyote Malia Tate, and the human mercenary, Braeden, who managed to overpower the Beast long enough for him to decide to retreat. However, it is still unknown how Sydney is dealing with the revelation that the supernatural is real, and that many of her fellow classmates are shapeshifters. |-|Season 6A= In Memory Lost, Sydney is to photographing students for the Beacon Hills High School yearbook, Malia is up next but Stiles refuses to stop interrupting, ending up in the shot each time. A line irritated students have formed as they wait for their turn. Malia gives up, as she walks away, saying Stiles ruined her photo. Moments later, she approaches Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Malia to take a shot of them as a group, Stiles originally protest but they pull him into the shot. |-|Season 6B= Due to discovering the supernatural world and the Anuk-ite's influence, she joins the group of hunters created by Tamora Monroe and Gerard Argent. In Pressure Test, In Broken Glass, Personality Sydney has shown that she is a very driven, overachieving, and intelligent young woman who also cares deeply for others and her friends. According to Lydia Martin, she takes all of the most difficult classes in school, and she strives to get the best grades possible to ensure that she'll both get into a good college and get good scholarships so that she can afford to attend. This highly-driven nature of hers also causes her a great deal of stress, which has become so severe that she has begun losing her hair due to the toll it's taking on her body. However, she has also shown that she is close to her friends, and has frequently been seen going to lacrosse matches with various classmates. Physical Appearance Sydney is a very pretty young woman who is tall and athletically built. She has pale white skin, dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes that are framed by very expressive eyebrows. She has an off-beat sense of style that leans toward the feminine, which usually involves a striped or floral print dress in bright colors with a sweater and boots, but she has also been shown wearing more utilitarian-styled clothing such as tight skinny jeans, a military-style jacket, and an orange knit hat. Sydney wears very little makeup but usually has a gold chain necklace and a watch with a thin, brown leather band around her wrist. Skills As a human, Sydney has no supernatural powers. However, she has been shown to be extremely intelligent and determined with a strong sense of willpower that serves well in stressful situations. Etymology "Sydney" is a variant of the name "Sidney," with possible origins in both English and French. The name could be a contraction derived from "Saint Denis," a place in France, or could have come from the Old English word "sidon," which means "wide island." Additionally, Sydney is best recognized as the oldest and largest city in Australia. Trivia *Sydney's actress, Claire Bryétt Andrew, is the daughter of Teen Wolf co-executive producer and director Tim Andrew and the sister of Lily Bleu Andrew, who plays the role of Lorilee Rohr in the series as well. Gallery Sydney_weaponized.jpg 5x03_Sydney_in_class.jpeg 5x06_Sydney.png 4x07_Sydney_and_Natalie.png Nolan sydney broken glass.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters